The Giving Game
by da1redgem
Summary: Who will win the gift giving competition this year? Chris Jericho/Lita.


Title: The Giving Game

Author: Shantay

Email: PG

Content: Very sappy, sweet story. Nothing to worry about.

Timeline: Christmas 2006.

Spoilers: Nothing really…

Summary: Who will win the gift giving competition this year?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people.

Distribution: Please just ask me first.

She reached out, feeling the empty side of the king-sized bed. Where was he? She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision. The curtains were closed, shielding her from the bright sun outside.

She sat up, stretching. What time was it? According to the little alarm clock on the nightstand, it was exactly 11:05 in the morning. She hadn't meant to sleep so late. And how sweet of him to not wake her up, considering what day it was.

She looked to her left, finding a small folded note on the pillow. She picked it up and opened it to read its contents.

_Good Morning My Darling,_

_I'm sorry I didn't stay in bed with you, but I had to go handle something. I'm sure you look as beautiful as ever this morning, as usual. I can't wait to see you. And who knows…I might be back before you even wake up. Love you tons._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Chris_

_P.S. Remember I'm 4 for 4 in the Christmas present contest. I plan on making it 5 for 5 this year. _J

She grinned, holding the note to her heart, as she leaned back against the headboard. He had to be the sweetest man she'd ever known.

Yawning, she flung her legs over the side of the bed, too excited to begin the day. She had to pick an outfit and shower first. Hopefully, Chris would be back by then.

She stepped out of the shower, humming. She wrapped her large, monogrammed towel around her dripping body. She just couldn't keep still. She kept bouncing around. Her joy was overflowing. She picked up her brush off the side of the counter and ran it through her tangled, wet, red locks. "'Cause baby, all I want for Christmas is you." She sang to herself in the mirror.

"And all I want is you."

A wide smile spread across her face. She twirled around to find the love of her life standing in the bathroom doorway. She bounced over to him and embraced him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas Chris."

"Merry Christmas Lita. My, my, we sure are happy today." She loved his how his blue eyes sparkled with cheerfulness and love. All she had to do was look into them and the rest of the world would vanish. There would just be her and Chris.

"It's because I know that my gift is gonna blow you away." She walked around him to her clothes which lay on the bed.

"I don't doubt that it will. But I do think that my gift will once again take the cake."

Lita was still beaming. "You and your little competition. The one good thing about all of this is that I get some kick-ass presents out of it."

He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well, get dressed, come downstairs, and we'll see what I have for you this year."

She turned around with an outfit in each hand, causing him to step back. "Okay, but first help me choose. Green or red?"

He carefully examined both outfits. How many men would do that? "Red. I love red on you." She grinned gratefully and turned around to finish getting ready.

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Just hurry and meet me downstairs." He headed downstairs as she began to change.

If he wanted red, he would get red. Everything had to be perfect. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out what her present was. His winning streak was going to end right there.

After finishing her hair and clothes, she nearly ran down the steps to see what was waiting for her downstairs. She gasped as she got to the bottom of the steps. The tree was completely decorated with white and silver decorations. They'd started the tree, but hadn't had time to make it look as wonderful as it did at that moment. It was absolutely beautiful, complete with fake snows, tinsel and all. Something on the tree caught her eye.

Lita approached the red ornament that stood out. She held the tiny ornament between her two fingers, turning it. There was a tiny picture of her and Chris from the previous Christmas.

"Do you like it?"

She continued to eye the beautiful, little ornament. "I love it." She smiled again as he was suddenly behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her neck then rested his chin on her shoulder. She turned around in his arms. "Is this what you woke up early this morning to do?" Chris nodded and smiled boyishly. She loved that innocent look. She kissed his lips and then broke the embrace to lean down and get her present for him from underneath the tree. She then ran over to the couch and sat down, patting the spot next to her. "Come on. I think it's time for you to lose."

He raised his eyebrows and then got his gift, keeping it hidden behind his back. "You seem so confident this year."

"I am. I know that I have the competition hands down this year."

"Okay." Chris made his way to the couch and took a seat next to her. "So, what will this be? The fifth year in a row that my present beats yours? I think I should get some kind of trophy after this."

Lita shook her head at him. "Listen Mr. Arrogance. I'm telling you mine is so much better. And besides, the last four years have been pretty close. And I actually think that I beat you sometimes."

"Oh really? Let's see. The first year, you gave me season tickets to the Rangers hockey games and I gave you a diamond necklace with your initials."

She sat up, ready to protest. "But I also got that black sheer nightie."

"Yeah, but that was for yourself."

The redhead sucked her teeth. "You know you enjoy it just as much as I do."

"Oh yes, oh yes." Chris reminisced all the good times they'd had with that Christmas gift.

She sighed. "And what about the next year? I gave you that watch you're wearing right now, which is inscribed and is a very much real Rolex. And that was along with many outfits and accessories."

Chris nodded. "And I absolutely loved all of it. But I gave you Cody." She beamed at the thought of her precious puppy. He pointed at her. "See."

Lita slapped playfully at his hand. "Whatever. But I will give you the next two years. Those were the best gifts I could ask for."

He grabbed her left hand, running his thumb over the sparkling diamond on her ring finger. "Proposal in Italy followed by marriage in North Carolina the next year."

"That definitely wins for me. Christmas was definitely my favorite holiday before. But now it's also our anniversary and I absolutely love it." She leaned in and kissed her husband. "And thank you so much for all of that. But now you must see how I have outdone you."

"Well let's go then." They both resettled in their respective seats.

She gestured toward the gift in his hand. "You first. Save the best for last."

He laughed at that. "Oh okay." He reached behind him and handed her a little envelope.

Lita took the envelope and began to open it, eyeing him curiously. "Let's see what we have - Oh my God." She pulled out the contents of the envelope. "Two tickets to Spain?!"

Chris grinned as she was suddenly sitting on her knees, just like a little kid, staring at the tickets in her hand. "Yeah. So now we're both retired and we suddenly have all of this extra free time. And you love to travel. What better way to spend next summer than in Spain? I know you've wanted to go there for a long time. Now we can do that."

She stared at him incredulously. "I love you so much." She placed both hands on his face and kissed him sweetly. When she pulled back, she looked at the tickets in shock again. "This is amazing. I can't believe this. I can't wait!"

"Good. Do you know that that reaction makes my Christmas every year? One of the reasons I work so hard to win." He admired her gorgeous smile.

"Thank you. I love it and everything else you've given me," she stated sincerely. "But now…" She reached behind her for her gift. "Now it's time for your gift." Chris took the carefully wrapped gift in his hands, shaking it a little bit and pressing his ear to it. She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Stop silly. Before you open it, I want you to know that I always have the hardest time thinking of the perfect gift for you and shopping for you. But this one kind of just came to me at the last moment. And I know you'll love it."

Now he was extra curious. He tore off the wrapping paper and opened the clothing box. At first he stared at it, perplexed. He then pulled out the official little Rangers jersey, holding it up and smiled. "I get it. A jersey for our future child. 'Cause they're definitely going to be a Rangers fan."

The redhead had a wide smile on her face as she nodded. She then grabbed his hand in both of hers, confusing him even more, and slowly guided it to her belly, pressing the palm flat against it. He stared at his hand, then met her eyes curiously. "Chris, I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. "Oh my God." He shot up from the couch, letting the box fall from his lap. He stared at her in utter disbelief. "No way."

She smiled as she stood on the couch. "Yes way."

A huge grin spread across his face as he reached his arms out to her and she jumped into his arms. After a long, warm embrace, he gently placed her on the ground. "When did you find out?"

She pushed the strands of red hair that had gotten loose during their embrace behind her ear. "Last week at my doctor's appointment. I was so shocked because we'd just stopped using protection. I didn't expect it to happen so soon. But it was perfect. I went straight to the mall and got that because you'd always talked about taking your little boy or girl to hockey games with you. So, I guess you'll be doing that a little sooner than expected."

"Oh my God." He hugged her once again. He pulled back once another question came to mind. "When's the baby due?"

Her eyebrows rose at that question. "Coincidentally, next August." Her eyebrows furrowed. She knew it wasn't that safe to fly while pregnant, especially not that far along.

He ran his hand through her hair. "Don't worry about it. We'll push the trip back. I have connections. And this time, I'll get tickets for three." He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then kneeled down. He lifted her shirt and tenderly kissed her belly. "Hey there. I know you can't really hear me yet. But daddy's so excited that you're coming and I can't wait to see you when you get here." He looked as though her were about to stand up but suddenly changed his mind. "Oh, and by the way, your mommy definitely won this year." He finally stood, taking her in his arms yet again.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary Chris."

He kissed her in response. "Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary to you too. Now, I think we should celebrate as we do every year." He swiftly lifted her up in his arms as she squealed. "To the bedroom we go."

"I like that."


End file.
